Irreverent Niceties
by Nyt Yanse
Summary: The Day of the Dead. Come on, they spent the NIGHT together!


Characters: Corwin, G'Kar.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't get money from it. Sue me and I'll laugh. And hide.

Warnings: Fluff, mild slash, angst, hurt/comfort, very mild swearing.

Summary: The Day of the Dead... Come on! They spent the NIGHT together!

Author's Note: I do not think that I can do a better, equal or even passable imitation of The Great Maker Straczynski. This is just for fun. And I really really love rare pairings.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

Tripping over G'Kar for the fourth time in five minutes, David mumbled his apologies yet again. The long suffering sigh came in response, followed by, "You need not keep apologising Lieutenant. It's not as if it hurts."

I'm sorry, Ambassador, but it's just... so confusing! A chunk of the station can't just vanish without a trace! It's impossible!" Corwin let out, repressing the urge to kick something and pout- conduct unbecoming of an EarthForce officer.

"Unless it's not." Mused G'Kar.

"Not what? What?" Asked Corwin, hyper-confused.

"Not impossible. Clearly, it's happened. So therefore, it's not impossible." Said G'Kar, in the measured and careful tones of a patient parent explaining something simple to a stroppy toddler.

Ignoring the tone, Corwin replied, "I'm surprised you're so calm G'Kar. You seemed a lot more worried before this happened."

"Believe me, Lieutenant, I am concerned. I do hope for the safe return of all those in the affected area, however... none of the stories I've read or heard about this phenomenon include large death tolls. If this is the worst thing that happens, I will be quite satisfied. By the way, where did everybody else go?"

"You mean the other techs? The middle five- that's the hours between 2200 and 0300 hours- technically, no-one's supposed to be here. All of the equipment goes through bug and sabotage checks, so it can't be used. I've had to put several of the programs on hold for tonight because of this... situation... so maintenance won't be happy."

"Oh dear." Said G'Kar soberly.

"Yeah, we're going to be sorry now. There's nothing worse than pissy janitors, trust me." Laughed Corwin.

"Ah, that's better." Said G'Kar comfortably.

"What's better?"

"You smiling. You look a lot less like someone who's head is imminently going to explode when you laugh. Stress doesn't become you Lieutenant- you should laugh a lot more."

Feeling oddly flattered, Corwin smiled. "Thank you G'Kar. No-one's ever been so... irreverently nice to me before."

"That's terrible. Irreverent niceties are what make the universe spin."

Unable to help himself, Corwin bent over, laughing hysterically. Listening to G'Kar give his high-pitched howl of humour only made his own worse. Finally, he had to sit on the floor next to G'Kar's bed, his head hanging between his legs as he heaved with the last wave of giggles.

Sitting up next to him, G'Kar said, "Why not?"

"Why not what? What?" Responded Corwin, setting them both off again.

"Why aren't more people irreverently nice to you? You seem to be the kind of person who invites such pony play."

"Horse play." Corrected Corwin, snickering. "And I don't really know why. They just don't. I'm not all that confident."

"Why not?" Asked G'Kar, his sharp red and blue eyes instantly capturing the suddenly defensive posture.

"I dunno. I'm just... not. I never have been." He said evasively.

"Why not?" Asked G'Kar again, his patience balanced equally with his perseverance.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Corwin said suddenly, getting up and striding over to the console.

"I'm sorry if I intruded on something private..."

"No! You didn't... You didn't intrude. Really. I don't have a private life or anything like that." He said quietly. "Not sin- I mean, not anymore."

"Not since what?" Asked G'Kar quietly.

"Nothing, it was... it was nothing." He whispered, his shoulders slumping sadly.

"What was nothing?" G'Kar continued his gentle questions, knowing better than anyone how painful answers can be.

Silence reigned in C+C for several moments before, finally, one of the most unexpected answers possible arrived. "I was married for four years."

Sitting up, G'Kar prepared for a long answer.

"She was so beautiful, and smart, and funny... and when she came onto me, I couldn't believe my luck. I knew there had to be a catch, something, somewhere, was wrong... but I ignored my instincts. I just wanted so much for it to work."

After several moments silence, G'Kar prompted him. "But it didn't?"

Half shrugging, he said "No. I caught her having sex with my brother, Daniel. They just laughed. I went to the bank to check my savings, to see if I had enough for a divorce... I found out she'd stolen it all from me. Everything I'd saved up for fifteen years, everything my parents had set aside for me, my inheritance from my Grandfather... everything. She and Danny had met a year before I met her, they planned everything. She used me, and they both laughed at me behind my back for four years."

Closing his eyes briefly in sympathy, G'Kar said "I am so sorry."

Sniffing loudly, Corwin went on to say, "Well, I was trapped. Couldn't afford to fight for a divorce, and she refused to give me one. For eight months I slept on the couch as Danny and Stella screwed around right above my head. They laughed at my face, made me the laughingstock of the town, of my family, even among the other EarthForce personnel I worked with. Finally, they got bored. She accused me of cheating and was awarded the house, my car and most of my treasured family heirlooms and possessions in the divorce, along with a massive divorce settlement that I'm still only a quarter of the way through paying after beggaring myself for seven years... and I got shipped off at the first opportunity. When I was offered the position here, I didn't even hesitate. No-one here knows what happened. No-one except you."

Solemnly, G'Kar said "I swear, no-one will ever find out from me."

Turning back to head for the environmental panel, Corwin said "Thanks G'Kar. I couldn't imagine ever being able to tell anyone-" At that moment, his foot caught G'Kar's blanket and he swayed violently, wind-milling his arms to try and stay upright. It was a lost battle, and Corwin pitched forward.

Moving fast, G'Kar planted himself beneath the falling Lieutenant and caught him, a small 'oomph' of lung decompression and a muffled yelp from Corwin the only sounds to grace the room.

After a few moments, Corwin braced himself up- to realise he was now straddling the Narn Ambassador/religious icon's waist. Unable to stop, they both burst into laughter, so hard that Corwin ended up bent over, his red, laughing face only inches from G'Kar's. Suddenly, unexpectedly, and oh-so-rightfully, G'Kar turned his face and pressed his lips to Corwin's smile. The kiss only lasted mere moments before they broke apart, both breathless. Corwin gazed into G'Kar's mismatched and beautiful eyes, fear and desire warring in his, before he leant over and kissed him back.

G'Kar's arms slid around Corwin, crushing him deliciously to his chest, a firm rock in a sea of confusion. As Corwin tilted his head, deepening the kiss, he felt that nothing could ruin the moment-

"Corwin, it's Lochley."

-except that.

Bolting up, still cross-eyed from the kiss and totally breathless, he yelped, "Yes Captain!"

"The situation appears to be resolved- planetary sunrise of Brakir's capital occurred about five minutes ago and all unusual activity ceased at the same time."

"Are you alright Captain?" Asked Corwin, concerned. She sounded odd over the link- almost strangled.

"I'm fine Lieutenant. I just... I need some sleep. You should get some sleep too. The morning staff will be coming any minute. Good night Lieutenant."

"Good night Captain." Corwin said quietly, toggling his link off. Not looking at G'Kar he said "Thank you for everything, Ambassador." Then he stood and, not looking at the Narn again, he left.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*

As the days turned into weeks, Corwin convinced himself that it had been nothing. A few moments of weakness and worry on both their parts. G'Kar was probably still sniggering at the silly little human.

He spent most of his days avoiding any chance of encountering the Narn at all, sickened at the thought of the expression on G'Kar's face if they came face to face. The rest of his days were spent trying to find him, desperate to quell the rising tide of SOMETHING he couldn't even come close to understanding.

Finally, the dark day came. G'Kar was leaving the station. Corwin didn't know whether to be happy about it or sad- he wouldn't have to avoid him out of embarrassment anymore. But now there was no chance of anything more. If there ever was such a chance. He didn't know which was true. He didn't know what G'Kar wanted, what he wanted, he had felt totally confused about everything ever since that night.

At least, until he next checked his financial accounts.

'All alimony payments to Stella Corwin nee Peters have been paid in full.'


End file.
